The Fall of Beauxbatons
by Whiteriver
Summary: Death Eaters are at large in Europe, and they have come to wipe Beauxbatons out of existence. Please review!


The Fall of Beauxbatons. (This is related to the Scales of Balance, but you don't have to read it. If you want to read it, click on my name, seeing as links won't work. Even though it only has a tiny mention of this, you might be interested.) Another little thing to keep you going. I have the first three chapters of Harry Potter and the Wanderers of the Mind written, and will post them soon. Enjoy this little descriptive peace.  
  
Whiteriver  
  
**********  
  
The line of Death surrounded the school. You could almost hear the Reaper's cloak swishing among the ranks of Death Eaters. The Reaper had his scythe ready, ready to take these pathetic mortal lives and claim them for his own. He might let a few of them stay on as ghosts to wail around the ruins, drifting lifelessly in their mangled bodies that they could never leave, so that they could never, not even in five centuries forgetting the horror they had seen this day. There was always those accursed good ones, that escaped his bony clutches and went up to join those that had been good and pure of heart.  
  
The teachers, their faces set with grim determination, were ready to fight to protect the pupils of Beauxbatons, fight against the wall of death that was bearing down on them from all sides of the pretty French valley. The masks stared blankly, their unemotional porcelain faces shimmering maliciously in the cold heartless light of the moon. The orb glowed high above the scene, casting its ghostly, borrowed light across the landscape. It gave faces a hollow look, as the light played across their features menacingly.  
  
All the pupils remained in the school; all the communications and travel had been cut off by hexes put over the valley, and they crackled and hummed over the gentle wound in the flat landscape. The stars blazed but were too cheerful for such a night and were quickly concealed my dark, brooding clouds that were massing high above. They swirled and began to swallow up any light and threw the valley into inky darkness. The night thickened around them all, pressing from every side. The pupil's pale but defiant faces stared bleakly out of any and every window they could find. Some wards had been hastily put up to protect the school, but they had been done too quickly, and were not strong enough to hold out against a sustained attack.  
  
The Death Eaters began the merciless attack on the school when a bolt of crimson lightening tore the sky apart and split the clouds asunder, but they quickly regrouped again, continuing to darken. The lightening hit the wards, which held against the initial onslaught, but the spells were too near the walls, and the stones were charred and blackened. A window shattered in a blaze of colour, and people stepped back and screamed. The glass fell the five floors to the ground, where it tinkled on the paving below, bouncing and catching the sparks of colour that fell from the window. The razor-sharp shards were shattered on the slabs below.  
  
A beam on the outside caught fire, the ashes fluttering down. Pupils ran from the room as the curtains caught ablaze, a trail of magically enhanced flames from the lightening leapt around the room, sweeping across the carpet and flickering across the walls, and leaping and crackling higher and higher. The tapestries were engulfed and the oil-filled lamps exploded, throwing the oil onto the fires and making them flare yellow.  
  
A strangled cry came up from the grounds as a teacher's legs buckled from underneath her after she had been hit by a curse, her form went limp as her body drained of life. It drained along with her blood which formed a horribly growing pool around her head, which she had split open as she fell. Lightening repeatedly struck the turrets and battlements, making a huge mass of stone break off and plunge from the top of one of the towers. The stones fell, leaving no time for any teachers to leap out of the way as they were crushed by the boulder-sized stones.  
  
Students stifled sobs and cried out as they screamed and ran to the dungeons as the impact of more curses smashed open and tower, splitting it from its very foundation. It crumbled like a card house, smashing through its seven floors, the coat of arms on a flag disappearing majestically down into the dust and confusion of the demolition scene. They all quickened their pace, as the fire burst through the door that had been separating it from the rest of the school and the stones bounced off of each other and settled amidst the rising, choking dust cloud. A plume of grey grime made a plume up to the sky and hung above the scene ominously. Another teacher died, their life wiped from existence by an onslaught of the dazzling emerald spell. The wards lowered themselves to the dungeons to protect the students there, and the Death Eaters strode forward, storming the panelled entrance hall. The hungry enchanted fire swept down the staircase in the corner, clashing with the fire racing across the ceiling.  
  
The fire intensified, with more explosions from unknown substances. Bats and owls took flight from the blazing building, squawking and yammering their way into the night. Deadly accurate stones because of guiding spells shot down many, and they fell, screaming in their animal way in pain, their wings, beaks or faces shattered and broken. They were trodden on and ground into the ground under uncaring feet. As the ceiling caved in the entrance hall shattered, splintered chairs and desks fell from classrooms. A hospital bed, still with a terrified patient clinging desperately to it fell and stones crumbled slowly from the ceiling, and thus the floor above. The bed crumpled on the cold granite floor, its white metal twisted and snapped. The patient did not survive the huge impact.  
  
As more rubble fell from the ceiling, shattering the tiled floor, sending deadly blades of granite flying in all directions, piercing suits of armour and teachers hysterically trying to get to the pupils. Under the tiles lay more floor, and great fissure opened in the vaulted ceiling, more than eight metres thick. Fire swept down through the fissures, tearing greedily through the dungeons. Screams of students and the sickening smell of burning flesh and hair rose through the cracks, which sealed up, leaving the fire in the dungeons.  
  
But huge explosions rocked the castle, the fire had got to the potion ingredients stored in the dungeons. The cracks were blown wide and students with horribly blistered skin, with at least seventy-percent burns were literally blown through the floor, opening the cracks up as their body's impacted, and the explosions tore the ceiling open. The force was unforgiving. The Death Eaters left and as the last onecrossed the threshold the castle gave a terrible groan that went up into the night.  
  
With a sickening crack supporting beams cracked and pillars crumbled. The castle imploded with another ear shattering boom and the rubble increased in volume. With a huge mushroom cloud of fire that hung above the place and ignited a dark mark that glowed grotesquely the building collapsed, burying the rescuers that had been desperately trying to get to the trapped people. They were crushed and some of them were buried alive. The school was gone. Beauxbatons had fallen.  
  
**********  
  
OK, what do you think? Please tell me in a review, because I really appreciate them. They make me feel so happy, and I love them all!  
  
Whiteriver 


End file.
